


Midnight Rubdown

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Cumshot, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward situations on the tour bus lead to confessions and, ultimately, release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Rubdown

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: elya-chan, MJ  
> This was originally supposed to be for YaoiMagazine and was using OCs. But they have shut down and poofed out of existence, so I'm posting it since that makes the contract null and void. I wrote it in June of 2008. Yeah... long time ago.  
>  Song[s]: "躾" by Vizell

Kyo shifted slightly in his seat. Bus seats had a nasty side-effect of leaving his ass numb and really, spending over nine hours in one without a break was trying his patience. The blonde sighed softly as he turned slightly toward his red-headed companion and snuggled into the seat - his five foot three stature and small frame making it more comfortable for him than it may have been for others. He yawned widely and closed his eyes. At least being on the bus meant he got to sleep until the next gig.

A soft smile teased his lips as he drifted off into sleep - he was sure pleasant dreams awaited him, if nothing else. His band mate and close friend - Die - snored softly beside him, his hand twitching a little every few seconds.

Hours later, Die was jolted into wakefulness as the bus hit a particularly large pothole and jostled him in his seat. He cracked his eyes open and groaned softly before closing them again. It was still the middle of the night and they obviously weren't stopping, so he wasn't interested in getting up anytime soon. He stifled a yawn and stretched a little. His back popped a few times as he pushed his hips up off the seat to aid in his stretching.

His mind - still stuck somewhere between awake and asleep - helpfully supplied that he was encountering some delightful friction across his already hard cock. A slight smile crossed his lips as he pushed his hips forward a bit. He groaned inwardly at the pleasure that danced through his entire body. It'd been a while since he'd had a chance to get laid and alone time was seriously difficult to find on tour. And, really, who was he to complain if whatever he'd left on his lap was going to help him out? Everyone else was asleep anyway.

Slowly, he began to rock his hips, causing more and more of the wonderful sensation. Warmth spread throughout his lithe body, quickly flushing his skin with just the tiniest hint of arousal. His breath came in short gasps as he moved his hips faster. His cock throbbed at the contact, pleased with the attention and begging for more. _Close... so close._ A low moan slipped from his lips. _Fuck, what if someone heard that?!_ His eyes shot open, panic now coursing through his veins along with lust.

Die's eyes immediately met soft brown orbs, full of amusement and an unmistakable glint of desire. Die blinked, thinking he was seeing things. But the look on Kyo's face, the glimmer of excitement in his eyes, remained. The redhead swallowed thickly, his face flushing to match the color of his hair as he averted his eyes, quickly looking down at his lap.

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. True embarrassment flooded him and he freaked out. _No, no, no... of all people, not him!_ Kyo's tattooed hand lay across the significant bulge in Die's pants, his fingers curled just enough to almost be holding his cock through the material. Die immediately reached out and pushed Kyo's hand away, a shiver running through his body. "I- oh, fuck!" _He's going to kill me. How could I have been so stupid?_

In all the years they'd known one another Die had always been meticulously careful around Kyo. He'd harbored some amount of lust toward the other since basically the first time they'd truly sat down and held a conversation. It was just something about the other man, something in the way he carried himself and spoke. On the days when Die was truly honest with himself, he found that it was downright impossible to deny that if there were even the slightest chance that he could be with Kyo, he'd jump on it. But this... this was something else entirely. He hadn't intentionally woken up with the blonde's hand in his lap, nor had he meant to go about humping it like some kind of perverted freak. His eyes still rested on that small tattooed hand, the one he was still holding from his attempt to push it out of his lap. He let go like a man who'd put his fingers on the radiator in the middle of winter.

Kyo pulled his hand away and laughed softly, not missing a beat. "That was an entirely new way to wake up for me. I can't say it was unpleasant. But it was... interesting." The look on his face seemed to imply that he'd rather Die have cum and not have had time to stop.

Die stared at Kyo's hand where it now rested on the armrest between them. Some part of him was exulting in the fact that it was _Kyo's_ hand, of all people's, that had been in his lap. But a whole other part of him was screaming that he was a moron and deserved only the fires of hell for what he'd just done. "Kyo... I..." his voice came out strangled, as if he hadn't spoken in weeks. _I'm sorry? I wish...._ He squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips. _I wish that what I hear in your voice wasn't all in my mind. I wish you really did want me like that._

The blonde smirked and shook his head. "Get over it, Die. It's not like I'm having a hard time dealing with it. Well..." he reached down and felt himself as he bit his lower lip, "okay, so maybe I'm having a _hard_ time, but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. After all, isn't this something like a bi-man's wet dream?"

Die's head shot up and he stared incredulously at Kyo. _You're bi?! Since when? And did you seriously just imply you've got a hard-on from that?!_ "You... you're-"

"Bi. That's what I said." Kyo's eyes sparkled with humor as he grinned a little lopsidedly at his fellow band mate. "Come on. Like you couldn't tell all those times I got drunk years ago and kept calling you hot." At the other man's blank stare, he shook his head. "Obviously you were too wasted to notice!"

Die continued to stare at his companion, his mind reeling over the information he'd just been given. _He's bi. He came on to me? Wait, he said he was drunk. Doesn't that mean he didn't know what he was doing? No... I know what I'm doing when I'm drunk... well, until I have more than six. ARG! I'm going in circles. Maybe if I get up and go finish myself off in the bathroom then I can think about this reasonably. No... he'll know what I'm doing and that'd be bad._ It was all but useless for him to even be trying to coherently think about anything except his still-aching cock. He shifted slightly in his seat, pulling at the crotch of his jeans.

Kyo smirked. "You know... you should really take care of that before you cum in your pants." As if to emphasize his words, Kyo leaned over the seat in front of him and rummaged around in his bag, producing a small package of tissue and the magazine he'd been reading earlier on in the day. He plopped back down in his seat and pulled out a few of the tissues, putting them on the armrest between them before opening the magazine and holding it at a rather awkward angle.

It took Die a moment, but he quickly realized that Kyo was trying to block anyone else from seeing - including their currently sleeping band leader, Kaoru. He just blushed and stared down at his lap, willing his erection to go away. But try as he might, it remained just as hard as it was, insisting upon being brought off. _Fucking hell. This isn't working. I can't just whip it out and beat off right here! What the hell is he thinking? Maybe he'd do that..._ Die's cock throbbed at the thought and he groaned softly. _Great, I'm just turning myself on even more!_

Kyo sighed as he closed the magazine and tossed it on the ground. "Fine..." he turned so that he was facing Die and reached out, slowly sliding his hand up the redhead's thigh, "if you won't do it, then I'll finish what we started." His eyes all but begged Die not to push him away.

Die's hips immediately jerked up, his breath catching in his throat as he stifled a whimper. He watched as the blonde's hand slid up his thigh and came to a rest over the bulge in his jeans. _He's really going to do this... I should stop him. No. I'd be stupid to stop this. I need this. I_ want _this._

Kyo gave it a few rough squeezes and Die's hips bucked in response, causing Kyo to smile. "You want me to finish you... don't you?" He moved a little and reached out with his free hand to tug Die's zipper down. Die seemed to have lost all inclination to resist. His breath increased along with his pulse as Kyo slid the metal tab down, quickly revealing the fact that Die wasn't wearing any underwear. "Oh, sweet sin," Kyo breathed as Die's erection was revealed to him. Kyo could feel the pre-cum already forming at the tip of his own cock, his excitement obvious in so many ways.

Die's cock sprang free of the confines of the cloth, a small sound of relief leaving his lips. All Die could do was watch and feel as Kyo wrapped his tattooed hand around his cock and began to pump. It felt so good, flesh on flesh. Within seconds the familiar feeling of arousal flooded his body and he moaned softly. He jerked his hips up, pushing his cock into Kyo's warm hand with a gasp.

Kyo trailed his free hand over Die's thighs, his touch bringing the other man higher and higher. He licked his lips as Die's cock twitched in his hand. The red-head was so close - he was going to spill any second. "Yes, cum for me, baby," he mouthed, his voice just barely audible.

The first spurt of Die's cum covered Kyo's inked forearm, the second splattering across his own jeans, and still the third and fourth covering Kyo's hand in pearly white. Die couldn't help the moans of pleasure that left him. He felt them drawn out from inside him, as if on cue, as he turned his head and looked deep into Kyo's eyes.

Kyo gave Die's shaft a few final pulls before removing his hand and beginning to mop up the mess with the tissues he'd set out earlier. From the corner of his eye he watched Die quickly tuck himself back in and zip up his pants. A knowing smile found its way onto his face as he tossed the remainder of the tissues into Die's lap. "You got some on your pants."

In one smooth movement, Kyo stood up and headed down the narrow aisle toward the restroom. "Be right back." _I'm so hard... it almost hurts. I know I shouldn't leave him like this, but I have to. I can't very well ask him to get me off with him... or worse, do it in front of him. It's bad enough I didn't really ask him if I could do what I just did._

The blonde slipped into the small bathroom at the back of the bus and pulled the door shut behind him, shoving the lock into place. He tossed the used tissues into the toilet with a smirk. If nothing else, he was pleased that he'd managed not to give in to temptation and lick himself clean of Die's cum. He slid his hand down his t-shirt clad abdomen to the button of his jeans, which he flicked open with ease. He grasped each side of the material of his jeans and pulled, causing the zipper to slide down and his cock to spring free. _This won't take long...._

Kyo let go of his pants and quickly placed one hand on the wall in front of him, positioning himself over the small urinal as if he were going to take a piss. He closed his eyes, allowing visions of what he'd just done to Die to flood his mind as he brought his hand to his aching cock and began to stroke. His pulls were fast and his grip was tight. He liked it rough when he was by himself... more so when he was being fucked by someone, but that was a whole other matter.

The image of Die spurting his cum over Kyo's hand was all it took to bring the blonde off. He bit his lip hard, his teeth sinking in and the flesh giving way under the pressure as he bit back a throaty moan. His cock pulsed slightly in his grip as he released himself all over the blue plastic wall of the urinal. _Die...._

Almost as soon as he'd finished there was a loud knock on the door and he sighed softly, opening his eyes and milking the last drop of cum from his cock and into the urinal. _Shit._ He pushed away from the wall and shoved his junk back into his pants, zipping up and re-buttoning as quickly as he could. He stepped on the small pedal to flush and it flushed the toilet but did nothing to the urinal. He stared down at the creamy splatter in dismay. _Fucking broken piece of shit! What the hell am I going to do?_

He turned around and reached for the toilet paper, only to find there wasn't any. _Just my damn luck!_ He groaned softly and quickly washed his hands with the tiny amount of water the stupid sink would release to him, resolving to simply get out of the restroom and act as innocent as possible.

He reached out and flipped the lock open, stepping out and brushing past Kaoru.

"Think you took long enough? I have to piss!" Kaoru emphasized his words by unzipping as he stepped into the restroom.

Kyo blushed slightly and hurried back down the isle to his seat, plopping down beside Die. _He's going to notice. There's no way he can't notice!_ Kyo glanced at Die, who was currently absorbed in reading the magazine Kyo had tossed on the floor earlier. _Well... at least that gives me time to talk to him about what happened._ The blonde leaned over, gently poking Die's thigh, successfully gaining his attention.

"Hmm?" The red-head looked up from the magazine.

"Do you regret what happened?" Kyo sucked his lower lip into his mouth, licking at where he'd made it bleed.

"Should I? I mean, you made the decision and I didn't stop you." He closed the magazine and gave Kyo his full attention. "Do _you_ regret it?" Internally, all he wanted to do was reach over and pull the other man in close and kiss him senseless. But he wasn't stupid, nor was he rash enough to do such a thing.

Kyo shook his head. "No way!" He settled back in his seat and smiled a little. "So... does that mean we get to do that again?"

Die laughed softly. "I'd hope you'd do more next time. And maybe not go running off to the bathroom to jerk off afterward." He really hoped he wasn't being too forward, but he knew exactly what Kyo had done in there and even just the mental image of it damn near had him hard again.

Kyo blushed. _I guess that was a little obvious._ "Damn good thing I did! Kaoru would have seen if I hadn't!" It wasn't so much that the band leader would have minded, it was more that Kyo didn't particularly like being caught by someone who wouldn't end up a willing participant in what he was doing. And above all else, if Kaoru was anything, he was straight as an arrow.

Die snorted. "Judging by how long he's been in there himself, I think maybe he saw anyway."

As if on cue, the door to the restroom opened and Kaoru stepped out, a rather large grin on his face. He walked down the aisle and patted Kyo on the head, causing the blonde to swat at him. "You had a brilliant idea on how to relieve a little tension there. It works wonders." He carefully sat back down and lifted his papers, placing them in his lap and pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Now... back to work."

In truth, he'd just taken a much needed piss and then waited until he was sure Kyo and Die had had time to talk before coming out. But it was fun to play with them, to mess with their minds on just what he really had been doing in there. He kept his perfectly schooled expression in place, knowing he was completely fooling them with even just the look.

Kyo stared at their leader. _You have got to be kidding me._ "Did he just-"

Die cut him off, finishing the thought for him. "-admit he jerked off? Yup." The thought sent a little thrill through him and he shivered slightly. At this rate, he'd be in the bathroom himself in a few minutes.

Kyo let out a small laugh as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "Oh well, whatever. I'm going back to sleep." _I guess we all needed to get off tonight._

"Brilliant idea." Die shifted around, getting comfortable and then reached his hand out and placed it on Kyo's thigh. At least this way, he could stay out of trouble... and maybe wake up to Kyo's hand in his lap again. He didn't bother stopping the smile that spread across his face.

A few moments later, Kyo placed his over the redhead's, linking their fingers, a matching smile on his lips.

Kaoru carefully watched them both from over the rim of his wire frames and muttered, "About damn time." For years, he'd been watching the two of them, putting the pieces together and forming the full puzzle. He'd long since deducted that not only did the two want one another in a sexual fashion, but that they were verging on being completely in love with one another. If he'd been more of a matchmaker, he'd have tried to get them to realize it a lot sooner. But he was simply more focused on work than the private lives of the others when it came to him meddling in things, so he hadn't lifted a finger, not even dropped a hint to either of them as to what was so glaringly obvious to everyone around them. But now... now he was just pleased the tension always in the air around them would ease - that and he could play a few more tricks on them. As his gaze went back to his papers, he couldn't help the smirk that formed across his lips.

**The End**  



End file.
